


Smile

by Zetor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetor/pseuds/Zetor
Summary: Hey,Not dead. Not sure if I have any more Gravity Falls stories in me; there certainly aren't any on the horizon. Hope you enjoy this depressing little almost-drabble. Thanks for reading!





	Smile

I have to smile. That’s what I’ve always done; smile.

 

It's harder now.

 

It’s not like it was my fault.

 

Okay, so it was. I gave him the thing in Dipper’s backpack. I let him in.

 

And what did I do after that? I ran away to my own little fantasy world. I left everyone else in hell, while I had tea parties with gummy bears and yarn kittens.

 

Everyone was in pain and terrified, and it was my fault. I did that to them, and I can never make it up.

 

So what if I ended it? I didn’t even do that; it was Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford, and Gruncle Stan was almost gone forever because of me.

 

Even if it’s over, they had to live through it. They’ll never forget, so I can't either.

 

I can’t help them. I’m not the smart twin; I can't make the world a better place.

 

I can only be a distraction, entertain them.

 

Even if it hurts, even if I want to scream and cry, I have to smile, so they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> Not dead. Not sure if I have any more Gravity Falls stories in me; there certainly aren't any on the horizon. Hope you enjoy this depressing little almost-drabble. Thanks for reading!


End file.
